Dog Days
by Deathgoyle
Summary: A series of one shots for the fans of A Soldier and Her Dog as I get my act together. Hope as a dog what more do you need? AU if you couldn't tell.
1. Old Soldier

I'm Baaaaaaaack!

I know I haven't been the best author, but I'm giving this to the fans of A Soldier and Her Dog. I feel a bit inadequate in my writing skills so I'll probably scrap the story and rewrite it. They may not have any relation to the actual story so, no real spoilers. But then again you might never know what I'll do. Don't expect too much as internet is slow here and my hiatus proves that writing is not my main focus and editing is my better. I will try to write something once a month as I hate waiting for fanfics to update and I know you don't deserve it too but... shit happens. So I will try this and a new idea i have as an apology. Though that Rune Factory fic is looking to be abandoned.

It's been a while since I've FFXIII so it may take a while to capture the characters and it's mostly because of the sequels that followed that I refuse to look at this archive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

* * *

White

Usually a color associated with aging.

But when you're covered head to tail with white fur you can look young forever.

But that doesn't mean the rest of the body doesn't age.

He can feel his bones ache in each step and he's pretty sure his hip is killing him.

But he can't show it.

A soldier shouldn't show weakness.

Even in retirement.

The old shepherd gave a sigh and looked around his room.

A couple of frames, a plaque, certificates, and a hook with his leash adorned the walls. A pet bed (rarely used) with his favorite blanket sat below the window. A few toys could be found in a neat pile by his bed due to a small habit of his.

A soldier should keep his space in order.

The frames held memories of his graduation from the K9 training academy, his puppy years, him and his owner, and even one of his birthdays with his family. Then there was a frame with _her_ in it.

He wonders what would she think about him now.

He wasn't the same puppy that dug up those awful tulips of hers or the puppy that tracked mud all over the house. He wasn't the same pup who watched the flames take the building with her in it.

He was an old dog now. A dog who served in the military for patrol, detection, combat and even as a mascot.

A soldier

But he doesn't have time to wonder such things. He has papers to fetch, a nephew to protect, scraps to beg for, a pup to train, and a partner to take care of.

No time to grieve.

A soldier never retires he just has different orders to follow.

_Click _

Hope turns his towards the sound and runs to front door. The door opens up letting in sunlight and a certain pink haired lieutenant.

Nope his work is never done.

* * *

Well how was that? I feel my writing style has changed. Hopefully more shorts like this will come to me soon.


	2. Partners

How long was this sitting here?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

At Her Side

There was no cooing, no cuddling, no snuggling (well not that she was aware of), or anything she saw ridiculous in their relationship.

He didn't mind.

It's been a year since he lived with her and slowly fell in step with her schedule.

Fridays would be taken easy after work. The paperwork mountain would have completed, and sent off onto another poor soul's lap. A short patrol of the area and they where good to go. Sometimes on the way home food stands that were closing would offer him left overs. But if not there was always take out that cleaned out.

Saturdays started with a morning jog followed by breakfast eggs and beagles. Hold the coffee. Light would put on the tv for him while she cleaned up. He enjoyed watching Popocho's Wild Chocobos, that little moogle couldn't say name of the birds right. Then there was Cooking with Stella...mmm just thinking about it made him hungry. Sometime around noon Serah would call us over for a family barbecue. It was mostly a battle of keeping you tail away from being pulled by your nephew. Finally the day would end with quick good-byes and shower before bed.

Sundays were really slow. They slept in til noon and Light eat a quick bowl of cereal. Bills got payed and Light read her novel of the month with Hope's head in her lap before she made dinner.

These were their days of rest before a chaotic week started.

Nope it wasn't easy by her side.

He smiled

But he'd never have it any other way.


	3. Ordeal

I really don't want to talk about the inspiration for this. Short, very short.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

_Whimper_

"Perk up soldier."

_Whimper_

"I don't like this either but I don't want fleas in my house."

Hope closed his eyes as Light's hands came over his face and ears, next came the rinse.

"Now was that so bad?"

Yes, yes it was.

"Just a quick rinse and you're done."

Hope could only comply.

One thing they both agreed about this ordeal.

I hate fleas.

* * *

I love drowning fleas; it's an easier way to kill them.


End file.
